Emmett's Little Fun
by musicismyedward
Summary: This is from Rosalie's point of view. When the Cullens get a whiff of Victoria and take off after her, find out what happens next. With Edward and Bella in Florida visiting her mom, there's no limitations to trying to get her...


Alice had said she saw her coming

Alice had said she saw her coming. I, personally, did not think anyone was stupid enough to actually be snooping around with six other vampires around. But, we took our precautions anyway. In my opinion, it was a waste of time. Especially with Alice's visions as messed up as they are. I mean, we can't truly trust her; her visions are too out of whack. I guess it's kind of rude to put down Alice like that. It's a good thing Edward's not here to criticize me.

Edward is not here because he is at Bella's mothers visiting with Bella. I really do envy Bella. She's human! Why would she want to change that? Obviously it's because of Edward. I can understand a bit because of my Emmett. Speaking of Emmett, he seems real anxious about finding Victoria. He's wanted a fight for a while now. 'I haven't seen any real action in a long time,' he's always complaining. I guess his bears aren't good enough of a fight for him. Oh well, you got to love my Emmett. He's so big and handsome and strong and...

"She's here!" hissed Emmett with excitement. Judging by Jasper's face, he could feel her presence. Emmett smiled slyly and we were off on a chase down!

She took a wicked path through the woods. I really didn't feel like running through the woods at the moment so I was a bit frustrated. I had to stay here for Emmett, though. I didn't want him doing anything stupid. Or maybe I just wanted to see the joy and amusement on his face when he caught her. Emmett and Jasper took the lead.

"Get back here you little rascal!" Emmett called through gritted teeth. She looked back and hissed, her orange hair flapping wildly.

She took a wide turn. We had her cornered. I smiled with pleasure, but when I saw her face I became confused. Instead of fear stretched across her face, I saw a sly grin and amusement in her black eyes. I wasn't watching where I was going and slammed into something hard. I looked up to see it was Emmett's back. His face was irate. He was mumbling curse words under his breathe in frustration.

We had reached the Quileute boundary line.

Victoria looked back at us with a mocking smile. A growl started to grow in my chest. I did not like to be mocked; however, the smell that came next was even more to my dislike. It was the smell of a hideous, moon-howling werewolf.

I snapped my eyes up and locked eyes with a gray wolf. My growl turned into a snarl. The smell burned my nostrils. It seemed as if a million insects had crawled into me and were gnawing away at my insides. Werewolves disgust me more then anything in the world.

My eyes were still locked on the gray wolf, but Emmett was all eyes for Victoria. She was dancing back and forth across the boundary line, mocking us all. Emmett saw his chance and lunged at her. She slipped out of his grasp by a hair. At the same moment, the gray wolf growled and jumped at Emmett. I hissed and knocked him over before he could touch my Emmett. I pinned him to the ground and looked up to see five angry werewolves snarling at me.

A pair of hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I snarled and spun around until I realized it was only Emmett. He gave me a grateful look, kissed my lips lightly, then turned to face the dogs. By this time, to Emmett's disappointment, Victoria had slipped away into the Quileute territory.

All my anger began to wash away and was replaced with calmness. Jasper. I glanced over at him. He was concentrating hard, his face calm and smooth. Alice was beside him, her face just as calm. They were holding hands. I felt a stream of jealousy. Emmett must of sensed it because he slid my tiny hand into his oversized one. I smiled up at him, jealousy gone.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," Carlisle called out. One of the werewolves grunted in acknowledgement.

"I apologize for coming this close to the line. As you could see, we were in pursuit of Victoria," Carlisle continued. One of the wolves had changed into a human. He wore only a pair of pants. He was the largest of them all, the leader. It must be Sam.

"You came awfully close to crossing the line, I see," Sam responded. He flashed his eyes to me then back to Carlisle. Emmett tightened his grip on my hand. The gray wolf growled and nodded in agreement. I hissed back at him.

"He had no right to be lunging at Emmett like that! He hadn't even crossed the line!" I hollered.

"But..." Sam began.

"Ahem! You!" I said, looking at the gray wolf, "should watch what you are doing and control your temper! Next time you won't be so lucky! And You!" I looked at Sam, "Should watch your pack better! A good leader could control them!"

A couple of wolves growled. Emmett hid his laughter with a cough. I continued to glare at the gray wolf and Sam.

"Now, now," Carlisle soothed. "We must focus on the main priority here. This isn't a territory fight; this is about Victoria."

"I...suppose you are right," Sam replied, giving me another quick glance. "We should get going."

"That sounds good. I'll show you where her scent is so you can follow it," Carlisle suggested.

Sam and the others gruffly thanked Carlisle and were off. We decided to hang out here to hear the results since Alice can't see werewolves. I sat down on a fallen tree.

"Rosalie, whew, that was amazing! I don't think I've ever seen you that fuming!" Emmett said as he sat down beside me, appraisingly.

"I know. They shouldn't have attacked you like that, it made me very upset," I said, looking into his eyes.

He kissed the top of my head, "What? You think six werewolves could actually put up a fight against me?" He boasted with a chuckle.

I couldn't help smiling. "No, not my Emmett. It would take about 25 werewolves to even put a scratch on you."

He laughed whole-heartedly. "Yeah, especially with you lunging at any who try to throw a surprise attack on me." He playfully punched my arm. " Then again, I think you'd only be able to take care of just one werewolf. The other 24 I'd have to take care of my self," he said with mocking eyes.

He knows I hate being mocked. We jumped up in a defensive stance at exactly the same time. He had a wide grin on his mouth with amusement in his golden eyes.

"You wanna bet on that?" I hissed.

His grin widened, "My pleasure!"

I jumped at him. He sidestepped and reached for my legs. I easily twisted away. We locked eyes and started circling. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and especially Jasper were watching us now with amusement. Emmett lunged at me, relying on his strength. That allowed me to easily side step.

We circled each other again, then I lunged at his side. He turned towards me, arms wide, and grabbed me in a massive bear hug. I twisted and turned then finally gave up. I went limp and Emmett loosened up. He burst out laughing.

"Like I said, one werewolf," he said, still laughing. I glared at him. Jasper was laughing hard as well. Carlisle and Esme were chuckling, shaking their heads. Alice seemed distracted by something. It probably did look a little funny: a giant monster holding a limp, beautiful looking girl in his arms above the ground, with her glowering at him. I had to laugh a little.

"I think they're on their way back," Alice suddenly whispered. Her face looked tortured. "I can't be sure though." Jasper rubbed her back gently, probably feeling her distress.

Then the rotten smell returned. We all cleared our faces and formed a line: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, then me. The wolves approached. Sam was once again human.

"We chased her as far as the cliffs," he said. I felt the calmness gradually resurface. "She jumped over the cliffs so we stopped our pursuit."

"Are you crazy?!" Emmett suddenly shouted. He took a couple steps forward so I rested my hand on his arm as a restraint. "You came that close and you just stopped?!"

"Emmett..." Carlisle mumbled. Emmett took a deep breath to recompose himself. Jasper laid on his other arm to help him calm down faster.

"Can't you guys..." Jasper paused and mumbled, 'or whatever you are' "just let Emmett and me cross over so we can actually follow her over the cliffs?"

A large, dark brown wolf snorted.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that. I think we have enough vampires on our land for our taste," Sam replied with a smirk.

Emmett's muscles clenched then unclenched.

"Well gentlemen, my family and I shall be leaving now. Best wishes to you all," Carlisle announced. We all turned around to return home.


End file.
